Sin: A Modern Cinderella Story
by DaringDEP
Summary: A modern twist on a classic tale. Tricked into a life of shame...Sinara does her best to cope in a house of chaos with her "sisters" and controller. When an opportunity to audition for a Broadway musical comes, Sinara risks it all for the chance. But will the risk be too great? And will Sinara ever truly be able to escape her porn-star persona, Sin.
1. Chapter 1

"Got no folks to speak of so, it's a hard-knock row we how! Cotton blankets, steada wool! Empty bellies, steada full! It's a hard-knock life"~ Annie

My Dearest Papa,

I write this with sincere hope for the future…my future. That these past six months of hell without you was not for nothing. That possibly something wonderful came from this nightmare.

I met a man today Papa…he reminded me of you. He has a warmth that makes me feel safe. As though nothing could ever hurt me again. I know you're wondering how I met this man.

Jimmy (one of my shelter mates) and I were sitting on a bench in Madison Square Park. Well…Jimmy was sitting; I was singing "Tomorrow" bringing out my very best Orphan Annie. Jimmy was laughing as I started jumping off the bench releasing all my frustration. There was quite a crowd around us watching as I sang and danced my way around them. Unfortunately there really wasn't a lot of money. Since the market's crashed (I still don't understand how you didn't foresee that coming Papa…and I don't know if I ever will) everyone's kept their money super close. So it makes sense why they wouldn't want to hand it over to two homeless orphaned tweens who literally haven't eaten for 3 days. Jimmy walks around the crowd holding out his bettered Yankee hat as I held out my red messenger cap, hoping someone will at least spare a dollar and am disappointed (but not surprised) when no one does. As I turn to go I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Can I not make a contribution?" questions a husky unknown voice.

As I turn I see before me a young man, probably in his late 20's early 30's, smiling at me. He towers over me…like a giant might. He's standing in the sun…completely enveloped (like my choice of vocabulary Papa?) by it…making it hard to see. The only thing I can see clearly are his warm brown eyes…like yours were Papa. Seeing a piece of you in the face of this stranger makes me feel like I can trust him. I only nod in response to his previous question as he drops a bill into my hat. I smile politely and say "thank you" expecting him to turn and leave (and am taken by surprise when he doesn't). I turn to leave and look down into my hat…and see Mr. Franklin staring up at me!

I know Papa…believe me I was shocked. I mean a $100 bill is more than just generous…it's insane. I at first thought it might have been some sick joke and told him as much. But Papa…he wasn't joking. His name is Walter Sanford and he's a director for an upcoming show. He assures me that there's more where that bill came from and goes on to tell me he thinks I have real potential. Continuously telling me that with the right training I could be a real star! Papa…he wants me to be in his show! Me. Performing. On stage! Can you imagine? My heart swells just thinking about performing on Broadway. He even said that he knows some place I could live where I would have my own room and plenty of food to eat. He's driving me over to the house (letting my stop my Central Park so I can say goodbye to you) now.

Papa…I know you're worried but I can't live on the streets anymore. It's getting to be too dangerous. Last week some girl pulled a knife on me demanding I giver her my shoes. My feet are covered with blisters and scrapes now. And I'm starving Papa…I can't think of the last time I had a real meal. I know you wouldn't want me living like this. My options are few Papa…but I think I'm taking the better deal.

So here I am…under our tree (where I placed your ashes) writing this letter letting you know that things will be better. The void you left when you died is still unavoidable…but with time I think it will heal. I miss you so much Papa and I love you with all my heart. Wish me luck Papa…I promise to come and visit again soon. All my love.

Your,

Sinara


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys...so here it is! The second chapter. This is set about 5 years after she left that letter for her father. Sinara is mine so please don't steal her! Anyway...I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think. Oh and please keep reading! Thanks...Dare**

"_I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living! So different now from what it seemed!"~_ Les Miserables

Dear Jimmy,

Yesterday, I was in the attic of the mansion. Walter was out in the city and the rest of the girls were out in the pool so I went to explore the house. And what should I find in the attic but this beautiful dusty old journal without a single page written. It's been so long since I've written in a journal that I feel as though I've forgotten how. Being unable to decide who to write this too…I decided to write to you Jimmy since in my heart I know you are one of the few people who still cares about me.

I miss you…so much Jimmy. I miss you, Edna, Carl, Armand, Bill, and Toothless so much it hurts. You have no idea how desperately I wish I was back at the Cove with you all.

I still remember the day we first met. It was a snowy Christmas Eve night. You were schmoozing the rich tourists for cash and I was curled in a ball trying to keep warm. Remember how you literally tripped me over? I was so angry at you…but I think the fact that I hadn't eaten in 2 days might of had something to do with it. I still remember how kind you were to me saying, "No one should be alone on Christmas" and invited me to dinner. I remember meeting everyone 10 minutes later and feeling so welcome. Edna with her crazy curly black hair and her wonderfully obnoxious personality. Do you remember how hot she was? We never needed a fire because Edna was a freaking furnace! Carl…always so quick to help whenever I found myself into trouble, which you know, was quite often. I still remember those two thugs who tried to steal the money I earned from singing on the streets and how quickly you both came to my rescue. Toothless, always making me laugh with that gummy smile of his. Bill and his wonderful stories about the places he'd once been and the people he'd met. They always brought me hope at night when everything else was so dark. And dearest Armand…who was the first person to give me a real bear hug in years. I always knew that with you all nothing bad could happen to me…you wouldn't allow it. I would give anything to sit near a fire pit and share some bread with you all…just one more time. I know what you're thinking…_Sinara, how could you want to live on the streets scrambling for food when you live in a mansion in the Hampton's?_

What can I say Jimmy? I…I was wrong. Okay? Happy now? The guy…the man who promised me my life would be better. The man who swore I would no longer have to worry about scavenging for food. Remember how kind he seemed? With his chestnut hair and his warm brown eyes. Jimmy…that man who was so sweet and so kind…that man was a lie!

The man we met…doesn't exist. I learned that the second I walked into the beautiful mansion. The moment I walked through those doors…I knew. What is true is a cruel harsh man who controls women as a part of his business. I can't believe I was so naïve and stupid! I look back on that day all the time and I don't understand why I didn't see the signs! You saw them! You warned me about him and I didn't listen. Why didn't I listen to you Jimmy?

What can I say that I haven't told myself a million times before? I was young, stupid, desperate, and that led me to trust the wrong man. Jimmy…I've lost so much. My father, the money that once provided security, my home, all my possessions (and this includes clothes), even my own name (which I have always loved) has been taken from me. Here…I am Sin. Every time he calls me I want to cry. But I won't…I won't waste my tears on that horrid man who tricked me into this life. I so desperately want to leave Jimmy…escape to the City once more and join Broadway like I always dreamed. But for now…I am a prisoner in a home that is not mine…surrounded by strangers I have known for years. I have to leave…Walter is home and he is calling for Sin. For now I leave you my dear friend under my pillow…but I will be back to tell you more.

With love,

Sinara


End file.
